


Day 2 - Skirt

by AutisticMob



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Lesbian Author, One Shot, Oneshot, Shopping, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/AutisticMob
Summary: Anzu and her girlfriend Arashi try on clothes together.





	Day 2 - Skirt

“You wanna try this one on?” Anzu asked, flashing an adorable pink-and-white checkered pleated skirt to her girlfriend standing on the other side of the rack, examining the countless colorful skirts hanging on it. 

“Oh, that one’s cute!” Arashi chirped, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. 

“Mhmm. It would look cute with that white blouse you grabbed earlier, don’t you think?” Anzu asked, passing the skirt across the rack to Arashi. 

“It’s so fun shopping for cute clothes with you, Anzu-chan!” Arashi grinned, clutching the skirt close to her chest. 

“The uniforms at school are a little stuffy,” Anzu laughed, holding a knee-length blue button-up skirt to her waist. 

“They’re okay, but my ‘ _Knights_ ’ costume is boring. I wish they’d let me spice it up a little. Don’t you think it would look cute with some more color? Or maybe a sash or something?” Arashi mumbled, shaking her head thinking about the boring uniform. 

“Eh? I didn’t realize,” Anzu laughed, tucking the skirt under her arm, “I thought it looked fine.”

“You don’t have to wear it every performance,” Arashi retorted playfully, her tone serious but teasing. 

“I guess you’re right,” Anzu shrugged, burying her nose in the skirt rack once again, only a few moments passing before she squealed in delight, pulling a pair of skirts off the rack. 

“Arashi-chan, look! Aren’t these cute?” Anzu asked, holding up a matching pair of navy-colored pleated blue skirts decorated across the bottom with ring of intricate silver stars, sparkles, and twisting, curled lines. The bottoms were lined with black lace, adding a beautiful final touch. 

“Whoa,” Arashi’s eyes widened, silver sparkles imitating the patterns on the skirt dancing in them. 

“It’s beautiful, I wanna try it on!” She squealed, reaching across the rack and taking the smaller one from her girlfriend. Arashi examined the skirt, running her fingers across the fabric, stopping at the hem and sliding her fingers under the waistband, pressing it against her waist with her thumb and forefinger. 

“Well? Don’t I look gorgeous?” Arashi asked, batting her eyelashes. 

Anzu laughed, nodding, “You do. You’re always gorgeous, Arashi-chan!” She replied. 

“Let’s go to the dressing room!” Arashi chirped, stepping to the side of the skirt rack and taking Anzu’s hand in her own, tugging Anzu towards the dressing room.

“What should I wear it with?” Arashi asked, stepping into a stall, surprised when her girlfriend stepped in behind her, closing and locking the door with a quiet click. The two girls carelessly tossed aside the clothes they’d been carrying as Anzu pinned her girlfriend against the wall, standing on her tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss against Arashi’s lips. A squeak of surprise passed Arashi’s lips as they met Anzu’s in a flurry of sparks. 

“Mm...I would say to just try it on first, but it would look cute with the white polo,” Anzu laughed, pulling away with a reluctant sigh. 

“Okay,” Arashi nodded, taking off her gray sweatpants, kicking off her shoes and sliding on the skirt, lifting her baggy T-shirt and examining herself in the mirror. 

“Wow! My legs look amazing!” Arashi smirked, looking over at Anzu, who had the matching skirt on as well. 

“Anzu-chan, it’s so cute! It looks awesome with your tights!” Arashi chirped, hugging her girlfriend tight. 

“Wanna try on the shirts now?” Anzu asked, already undoing her white button-up. 

Arashi nodded eagerly, a familiar warmth spreading in her chest at the thought of trying on clothes with her adorable girlfriend.


End file.
